


6 Despairing Travelers, 1 Hope-Filled Island

by TsumugiSummerSky



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2, トモダチコレクション 新生活 | Tomodachi Life
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Autistic Nanami Chiaki, Fujisaki Chihiro and Nanami Chiaki are Cousins, Hinata Hajime and Kamukura Izuru Are Twins, Ikusaba Mukuro-centric, Multi, Nonbinary Kamukura Izuru, Past Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi, Past Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto - Freeform, Tomodachi Life AU, but naegi and hinata and akamatsu all run the island in this one, monaca's 14 in this one though so i guess she's aged up?, technically in tomo life there is only 1 player character who runs the island, the despairs are travelers from a different island, they're all the same age except monaca
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 02:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30065001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsumugiSummerSky/pseuds/TsumugiSummerSky
Summary: Mukuro, her sister, and their four friends are all travelers. They decide to make a pit-stop at a place known as Hijōshikina Kibō Island, and every cliche ensues.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Shirogane Tsumugi, Enoshima Junko/Despair/Towa Monaca, Fujisaki Chihiro/Maizono Sayaka, Hinata Hajime/Tsumiki Mikan, Ikusaba Mukuro/Naegi Makoto, Kamukura Izuru/Nanami Chiaki, Kirigiri Kyoko/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	6 Despairing Travelers, 1 Hope-Filled Island

**Author's Note:**

> Details in this AU that I'll reference a bit, but I was too lazy to put in tags:
> 
> *The way to get between the broken off parts of the island is through that Nintendo Network (or whatever it is) airplane.  
> *Travelers can become residents on another island if one islander invites them.  
> *Islanders can become travelers if and whenever they wish, and can return to their home island as residents at any time.

"Hijōshikina Kibō Island," my sister Junko smiled as she looked at her map. "That's where we'll stop for, like, a week. And spread despair!"

"Well, I think that's a great idea, Big Sis Junko!" Monaca replied as she clapped her hands a little.

"Alright," I nodded, pulling out a list of the things we needed for our journey. "So we got our, our water, our food rations...Mikan, did you remember to bring the medicine?"

"Y-yes, ma'am!" she stuttered. Poor girl, she's scared to death whenever Junko is around her, albeit out of respect for my despair-obsessed sister.

"And I brought the spare clothes," Tsumugi added, pushing her glasses up.

"Great," I smiled slightly. Then I turned to the last member of our group. "Kamukura, you brought the goods, didn't you?"

Kamukura said nothing. Instead, they handed the bag of Nintendo 3DS consoles to me.

"We're almost there!" Monaca cheered, pointing to a nearby dock.

*Hijōshikina Kibō Island, eh?* I said to myself. *What a lovely sight, indeed.*


End file.
